


Run Away With Me, Juno Steel

by thewiredgalaxy



Series: Run Away With Me, Juno Steel [1]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Canon Divergence - Episode: s01e18 Juno Steel and the Final Resting Place, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiredgalaxy/pseuds/thewiredgalaxy
Summary: You're stuck in my head, stuck on my heart, stuck on my body, bodyI wanna go, get out of here, I'm sick of the party, partyI'd run awayI'd run away with youOohPeter asked Juno to run away from Mars with him, and he just hopes he'll come with him.





	Run Away With Me, Juno Steel

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Run Away With Me by Carly Rae Jepsen on my way home to my dad's and all I could think about was Jupeter so enjoy ✌

Peter was taking a gamble when he asked Juno to leave Mars with him. He knew that Mars, and Hyperion City, were all Juno knew. He knew that he had been through a lot the last while with all of Miasma’s torturing. They both had. But Peter also knew Juno had made a major impact on his life, and there was no one else he could see himself being with. The risk was high, but the reward was rich.

Groggy with blurred vision, Peter rolled over to expect to see his love beside him when he woke up that morning. But the bed was void of Juno. Squinting, he could make out the bed was vaguely made on what should've been Juno's side. He reached a hand under the blankets to feel for warmth, incase he'd just gotten up, but there was none.

Panic started to sink in. Peter's gut coiled and he hastily got up, grabbing his glasses and slipping on his shirt from the night before. Juno's own clothes were gone and the bathroom door was open with the light off. There was no trace of him to be found.

Swallowing hard, Peter let the realization settle. Juno had left him. The only reminder of him being Nureyev’s clothes still scattered around the room. That he would have never done himself if he was undressing on his own. He sat on the foot of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair, hands shaking. 

“I… I guess I'm not going to come back to Mars again,” Peter whispered to no one but himself. That was what he'd told Juno. A decision he now regretted. He knew that leaving was the better option, for staying would mean he could end up running into Juno again. Mars was only so big. 

With a heavy breath, Peter stood up and began to collect his things. It was a pity such nice clothes had to be ruined by Miasma, but they were just passable to looking mostly okay. They were less disheveled than how he felt, so that said something.

Getting dressed was an easy task, but leaving was difficult. A part of his mind kept saying Juno was going to come back. That if Peter just waited a couple more minutes that Juno would just come back. But that was a lie. Juno wasn't coming back. The only one leaving Mars this morning was going to be Peter. And he'd be gone for good.

Putting on his shoes with heavy heart, Peter made sure he had all of his belongings before he could leave the hotel. Checking once, twice that he had everything, and double, triple checking that Juno hadn't left a momento behind, he felt like he could leave. 

Just as Peter reached got the door, a chirp sounded as the door was unlocked and he jumped back when it opened. His heart burst when he saw Juno standing there. He looked tired, bags under his eye, and his shoulders hunched forwards. Peter could kiss him on the spot, if Juno hadn't spoken first.

“Can I talk to you?” was all Juno said and Peter wordlessly nodded. Peter made room for Juno to get past, watching him sit on the bed and following suit. Juno almost didn't seem real. Peter had just, mostly, convinced himself that his future was supposed to be without Juno. Now he was back in the hotel with him. 

Peter sat beside Juno on the bed, folding his hands neatly on his lap. He tried his best to keep his composure neutral and calm, when on the inside he wanted to grab Juno and kiss him. He was just excited to see him. 

“I know you're probably upset that I left, but I had to go for a bit. I needed to collect my thoughts,” Juno started to explain, and Peter decided to stay quiet. He just wanted to get engulfed in his handsome lady’s voice. “So I went for a walk. I ended up at the office and Rita damn near chewed my ear off for disappearing to only come back missing an eye. After we caught up on what happened to me, and her streams, I brought up your request to leave Mars.”

“And?” was all Peter could muster himself to say. He had met Rita briefly months ago and had heard her on the other line of some of Juno's calls and heard Juno talk about her countless times. He knew they were close, and that she was one of the few people who Peter knew Juno was close to. And he had no idea whether or not she would want him to stay with her on Mars. 

“She said for me to do what makes me happy. Whether it's staying here with her or going off with you, she said to follow my heart,” Juno said, his voice soft and his gaze falling off Peter. He rubbed his thighs for a moment, keeping quiet while he thought of his next words, and Peter thought his anxiety was going to punch him in the face. 

“I think my heart says to follow you,” Juno smiled as he looked over at Peter, who melted on the spot. Peter immediately grabbed the lapels of Juno's tattered jacket and pressed their lips together hard. And Juno kissed back. Peter felt like he was in a dream and he only woke up, finding himself facing reality again, when Juno pulled back. 

“Rita just has one condition to me leaving Mars,” Juno murmured, and Peter tilted his head in wonder as he combed his fingers through his love’s hair. “I have to come visit her every so often, or she has to come visit us. And she wants me to call at least once or twice a week.”

“Is that all?” Peter laughed as he kissed him again, resting his forehead against Juno's. He was smiling like a fool. He couldn't be more happy in that moment. He laced his fingers with Juno's and let out a soft sigh. 

“Surprisingly, yes,” Juno chuckled as he squeezed Peter’s hand. “So, when do we leave?”

“Whenever you're ready today. Run away with me, Juno Steel,” Peter replied as he pulled back to look Juno in the eyes.

“Well, let's go to my place so I can pack a bag and then we can go.”

“That sounds like a wonderful plan, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on how much people like this, I could make it a series of them having space adventures?


End file.
